Wang Le Ai
by YunJaejung Yunho69
Summary: Dua sahabat yg terpisah. Yunho tak bisa menepati janjinya karena mengalami kecelakaan. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu kembali setelah dewasa namun mencintai satu orang yg sama? "Jika melupakan bisa mengubur rasa sakit,aku memilih melupakannya." -Jaejoong- "Jika kau memilih melupakannya,aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya kembali." - Yunho- [FF-YunJae/BL/ Chap 9] DLDR!


Title : **Wang Le Ai**

Writer : _**nickeYJcassie**_

Rating : T

Casts : Kim JaeJoong (26), Jung YunHo (26), Baek -Jung- JinHee (23), Jung SukWon (47), Park YooChun (27), Kim Junsu (25), Shim ChangMin (23), Kim HeeChul (46), Seo Yeji (26), Song Jimi (OC), etc.

Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI, Straight, Hurt.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya yg terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan Snow Angel.

Lenght : 9 of ?

**Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur ngebut, kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat diperlukan namun sampaikan dg bahasa yg sopan, yg ga suka genrenya, pairingnya ato other pairingnya, serta waktu UPDATE yang lama, diharap tidak memaksakan membaca, saya tidak ingin nantinya ada yg menyesal dan berakhir marah-marah. Saya cinta damai. Jadi, TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

**Untuk mudah bayangin,**

**. Jaejoong di Drama Spy**

**. Yunho di MV Keep Your Head Down**

**. Junsu di Banjun Drama**

**. Yoochun di Drama Rooftop Prince**

**. Changmin di MV Survivor**

**. Jinhee di Drama Triangle**

**..**

_**~*Wang Le Ai **__by __**nickeYJung *~**_

**Chapter 9**

Yunho terdiam dan hanya mengulas sedikit senyum ambigu. Mata keduanya kembali bersiborok. Jaejoong belum enggan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Yunho, kilatan amarah masih terlihat membayang di kedua bola matanya.

Pun dengan Yunho, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria Jung itu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama -masih saling menatap nyalang, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menoleh.

"_Oppa_..."

Jaejoong sontak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mundur selangkah menjaga jarak dari Yunho. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jinhee tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Jinhee-_yah_?" Sapa Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan adiknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Jinhee masuk dan menghampiri keduanya yang masih berdiri di samping meja kerja Yunho.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho cepat. "-Kenapa tiba-tiba datang?" Yunho merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena insiden tadi. Sementara Jaejoong masih menormalkan emosinya. Ia tak ingin Jinhee curiga jika ia terlihat masih marah.

"Aku kemari untuk ini." Jinhee mengacungkan _paperbag _yang berisi kotak makan siang yang dibawanya. "Kemarin aku- _Ommo_! Kenapa bibirmu berdarah _Oppa_?"

"Ini?" Yunho mengusap setitik darah yang mulai mengering di sudut bibirnya. "-Tadi terkantuk meja saat akan mengambil pena yang jatuh. Tapi tak apa, tadi Jaejoong sudah membantuku." Kilahnya terkekeh kecil dan melirik Jaejoong.

Jinheepun ikut menoleh ke arah Jaejoong namun wajahnya segera berpaling lagi. "Oh... kau ini ada-ada saja _Oppa_," Ia terkekeh canggung. Kelihatannya Jinhee masih ragu untuk mengatakan pada Yunho jika ia dan Jaejoong sebenarnya saling mengenal dan bahkan berhubungan. Ia takut Yunho tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, mengingat Yunho sangat protektif padanya.

"-Um, Yunho _Oppa_... aku kemari sebenarnya untuk memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Ucap Jinhee ragu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "-Sebenarnya aku... ak-"

"Kau sedang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Iya 'kan?"

Bukan hanya Jinhee yang terkejut, Jaejoong juga terkesiap dan langsung menatap Yunho kala pernyataan itu terlontar.

Sekilas Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan menyeringai samar. Lantas ia kembali menatap Jinhee yang masih memasang raut terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana-"

"Jaejoong sudah memberitahuku tadi. Dia bilang sebenarnya kalian sudah lama mengenal dan sudah hampir tiga bulan berpacaran. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku um?"

Jaejoong menatap dingin Yunho. Tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu berkata demikian. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan pria itu?

"Benarkah _Oppa_?" Jinhee bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, _nde_.." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Matanya masih menatap dingin Yunho. Ia melihat seringaian pria itu sekilas, namun kali ini ia akan mengikuti permainan Yunho.

"Um, maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu _Oppa_.. kau tak marah 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku senang jika kau memiliki kekasih, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih tenang karena kau mempunyai tambahan penjaga."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat senyuman di wajah Yunho. Pria ini sungguh pandai bersandiwara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Terimakasih _Oppa_.." Jinhee tersenyum dan kali ini ia menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong, memberikan senyuman manisnya pada sang kekasih -tak merasa canggung lagi. Jinhee bersyukur Yunho menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, dan ia sungguh sangat bahagia.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan! Ini sudah jam istirahat 'kan?" Ajak Jinhee antusias.

"Kalian makan saja di sini. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Yeji akan makan siang di luar." Yunho mengambil jas yang tergantung dan memakainya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku pergi dulu.." Sebelum keluar Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jinhee. Ia melirik Jaejoong dan memberikan senyuman yang terlihat memuakkan di mata pria tampan yang menjurus cantik itu.

Jinhee masih termangu melihat kepergian kakaknya. Sedikit bingung karena tadi saat akan ke ruangan Yunho ia berpas-pasan dengan Yeji di koridor, dan wanita itu mengatakan akan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar.."

Perkataan Jaejoong menyadarkannya. "Ah.. _nde_...kita makan di sini saja.." Jinhee menghampiri sofa dan mengeluarkan makanan dari _paperbag _nya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Padahal aku memasak cukup banyak, tapi Yunho _Oppa _malah pergi, ck." Gerutu Jinhee. " -Tapi aku senang mendengar dia akan makan siang bersama Yeji _Eonni_, ini sebuah kemajuan. Kau tahu _Oppa_? Sebenarnya Yeji _Eonni _itu menyukai Yunho _Oppa _sudah lama, tapi Yunho _Oppa _terlalu cuek dan tak peka, aku kasihan padanya..." Ceritanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tersenyum getir. Jinhee tak tahu saja jika gadis itu lebih kasihan dari Seo Yeji, jika saja kekasihnya tahu seberapa busuknya kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong berpikir ingin mengatakan semua kebusukan Yunho pada Jinhee, namun ia urungkan. Biarlah, ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Yunho akan bertindak, ia akan ikuti. Dan seperti perkataannya pada pria itu tadi, ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jinhee.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_**Selama aku pergi, kau yang akan menggantikan semua urusanku. Harus kau ingat Kim Jaejoong, kau masih asistenku, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ini. Bekerjalah dengan baik!**_"

_Cih_...

Jaejoong mendengus dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Sungguh arogan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecut. "Ternyata dia punya rasa takut juga _eoh_? Tenang saja Jung Yunho, aku akan mengurus perusahaanmu dengan saaaangat baik. Akan kupastikan perusahaanmu hancur." Monolognya menyeringai. Namun meski begitu, Jaejoong tak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk perusahaan itu, bagaimanapun perusahaan itu juga masih milik Jinhee, dan ia tak mau kekasihnya bersedih jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada perusahaannya.

**..**

**..**

Selama perjalanan jantung Yunho tak berhenti berdebar. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi mengemudi meski perasaannya tak menentu.

Setelah menunggu hampir seminggu, tadi pagi ia mendapat kabar dari detektif pribadinya tentang panti asuhan yang dicarinya. Kali ini Yunho memuji Joongkok yang bekerja cukup cepat. Dan tak ingin membuang waktu lama, hari ini juga Yunho pergi ke panti asuhan itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang cukup membuatnya penasaran semingu ini.

Dan di sinilah sekarang, mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang memiliki halaman cukup luas dengan beberapa pohon tua yang berdiri untuk melindungi rumah itu dari terik matahari siang.

Hari sudah senja, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama juga.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin berdebar. Yunho turun dari mobil dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri sebuah pintu bercat putih yang warnanya sudah sedikit memudar.

Untuk beberapa saat ia termangu di depan pintu. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, sedikit ragu ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk seseorang membukakan pintu. Hingga suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat tubuh Yunho seketika menegang.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata membuka pintu itu dan langsung menyapa Yunho, "Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Wanita itu membenarkan letak syal yang melilit lehernya.

"_A-annyeonghasseo..._" Sapa Yunho gugup. Ia tak mengenal wanita ini, namun ia yakin jika wanita ini salah satu pengurus panti asuhan.

"Ya..." Wanita itu mengangguk.

Yunho semakin berkeringat. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dirinya dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan gugup jika bertatap muka dengan 'musuhnya' sekalipun, namun kini... "Aku..." Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berucap. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak setelah melihat wajah wanita paruh baya itu, sesuatu ingin menerobos keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau..." Wanita paruh baya itu mengamati wajah tegas Yunho dengan seksama. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Seketika mata yang mulai rabun itu membulat sempurna. "Y-Yunho..?"

**Deg**

Mata rubah itu berkaca-kaca. Perasaan hangat langsung ia rasakan ketika wanita itu menyebut namanya. "Ya... aku... Yunho..." Ucapnya terbata karena menahan sesuatu yang hampir menetes dari matanya.

"Yunho, kau Yunho anakku?" Wanita paruh baya yang ternyata Song Jimi itu menangkup wajah Yunho. Butiran bening langsung menyeruak membasahi kulit wajahnya. " -Ya Tuhan..." Segera saja Jimi memeluk tubuh Yunho dan mendekapnya erat.

Meski harus sedikit berjongkok karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi, namun Yunho melakukannya dan membalas pelukan wanita itu. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar, selama hidupnya yang ia ingat (setelah mengalami amnesia) Yunho tak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat seorang wanita (paruh baya), ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan kali ini, pemuda arogan yang terkenal dingin dan berekspresi datar itu mengeluarkan tangisnya hanya karena sebuah pelukan.

Meresapi kehangatan pelukan itu, Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat tenang, kegelisahan yang tadi menderanya hilang sudah, tak peduli jika ia tak mengenal wanita yang memeluknya kini, yang pasti Yunho merasakan ketenangan.

"Ayo, kita masuk..." Jimi menarik tangan Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tanpa menolak Yunho pun mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu.

**..**

**..**

Jimi langsung membawa Yunho ke kamar tidur yang pernah ditempati Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu. Selama perjalanan wanita itu terus berceloteh mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yunho setelah 17 tahun mereka berpisah. Yunhopun menanggapinya dengan hangat. Ia seperti mendapat perhatian seorang ibu.

_Kriet_...

Pintu kamar itu perlahan terbuka.

"Ini dulu adalah kamar kalian.. Kau masih ingat 'kan?"

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kamar itu terasa sangat kecil untuknya. Terdapat dua buah tempat tidur berukuran kecil di sana. Dua buah meja belajar yang berdampingan. Sebuah lemari pakaian cukup besar dan sebuah _single _sofa yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

Jimi mengajak Yunho duduk di salah satu tempat tidur.

"_Eommoni _sengaja tak merubah kamar ini seperti kamar-kamar lain. Karena kamar ini begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan..." Jimi memulai ceritanya. "-Sejak Tuan Jung Sukwon tidak lagi menjadi donatur panti ini, kami kekurangan dana. Selama lima tahun kami bertahan, namun akhirnya kami sungguh kesulitan mendapat bantuan dana, hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menutup panti ini. Anak-anak yang belum memiliki keluarga baru kami titipkan pada panti asuhan lain, beserta pengurusnya hingga hanya tersisa _Eommoni _di sini. _Eommoni _tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini, karena ini satu-satunya harta peninggalan mendiang suami _Eommoni_. Selama belasan tahun _Eommoni _hidup sendiri dengan mengandalkan uang pensiun mendiang suami, dan selama itu _Eommoni _berusaha mencarinya, tapi..." Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Mata di balik kaca berbingkai hitam itu berkaca-kaca ketika teringat akan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang berusaha dicarinya karena rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantui setiap mimpinya, dan rasa rindu itu berkali lipat saat melihat Yunho kini ada di hadapannya.

"Maafkan _Eommoni _Yunho... _Eommoni _tak bisa menjaganya.. ini semua salahku yang tak mempercayainya.." Air mata Jimi mengalir, wanita paruh baya itu menunduk sesal.

Yunho tak memgerti, namun mendengar kata 'Dia' terlontar, entah mengapa ia yakin jika dia yang dimaksud adalah bocah cantik di dalam mimpinya itu. Jantungnya sontak berdetak kencang. Dengan ragu iapun berujar. "Sebenarnya... aku... saat berusia sembilan tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku kehilangan ingatanku hingga saat ini."

"Apa?" Jimi mendongkak, membulatkan matanya terkesiap.

"Ya.. Dan kedatanganku ke sini, karena aku ingin mencaritahu masa laluku dan... juga seseorang..."

"Yunho..." Jimi masih menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Jimi _Eommoni_.. maukah kau menceritakan semuanya tentangku dan tentang.." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya. "-Joongie..."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Semua perkataan Jimi sore tadi masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Yunho tak ingin mempercayainya namun Jimi tak mungkin mengarang cerita dan membohonginya. Wanita paruh baya itu menceritakan semuanya tentang masa kecilnya, tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Jung Sukwon, dan tentang persahabatannya dengan Joongie.

Jika saja sahabatnya yang bernama Joongie itu orang lain, mungkin Yunho tak akan terlalu seterkejut dan sesakit ini. Namun faktanya, sahabat kecilnya, bocah yang selalu datang di mimpinya itu adalah dia, seseorang yang kini dibencinya dan yang ingin ia hancurkan. Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tak ingin mempercainya, namun saat ia mendengar nama Jaejoong terucap dari mulut Jimi, tubuhnya langsung menegang.

_Dengan perasaan berdebar Yunho memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong yang ia dapat dari Changmin dulu pada Jimi. "Apa Jaejoong yang _Eommoni _maksud, mungkinkah dia..."_

_Jimi mengambil _i-pad _Yunho yang di sodorkan padanya. Wanita itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas gambar seseorang di layar itu._

_Jimi memperhatikan wajah di gambar itu dengan seksama, dan setelah yakin jika ia mengenali wajah itu, Jimi memekik terkejut. "Bukankah ini-?!" Kedua bola mata Jimi terbelak menatap Yunho._

_Melihat reaksi Jimi seperti itu, tubuh Yunho semakin menegang._

_"Yunho, bagaimana bisa dia-?"_

_"Jadi... benar.. Jika dia adalah Jaejoong yang _Eommoni _maksud?" Tanya Yunho gugup._

_"Ya, dia adalah Jaejoong, _Eommoni _tak mungkin salah mengenalinya meski ini sudah belasan tahun berlalu. Matanya, bibirnya... Tunggu!" Jimi berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah lemari pakaian. Membukanya dan mengambil sebuah album foto dan kembali duduk di samping Yunho._

_Wanita itu membuka lembar demi lembar foto dan berhenti saat foto dua orang bocah laki-laki yang tengah saling merangkul bahu dan tersenyum lima jari terbuka._

_"-Lihatlah.. ini kau, dan ini Joongie. Sama bukan?" Jimi membandingkan foto itu dengan gambar di _i-pad _Yunho._

_Yunho mememperhatikan kedua gambar itu cukup lama. Dan setelah yakin jika kedua orang di foto itu adalah orang yang sama -meski yang satu seorang bocah dan satunya pria dewasa, namun Yunho bisa melihat kemiripan keduanya. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya melemas. Tulang-tulang di tubuhnya serasa dicabut paksa. Dan dadanya serasa ada yang memukul dengan kuat. Sangat sakit._

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*Wang Le Ai **__by __**nickeYJung*~**_

Sudah tiga hari Yunho tidak masuk perusahaan. Dan selama tiga hari itu Jaejoong dan Yeji yang disibukan menggantikan tugas Yunho selama pergi. Jaejoong yang jabatannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yejilah yang paling sibuk. Pasalnya sebelum pergi jadwal Yunho cukup padat, dan sebagai asisiten dialah yang bertanggung jawab menggantikan Yunho. Untung saja Jaejoong cukup menguasai ilmu bisnis ditambah otaknya yang cerdas jadi Jaejoong tak menemukan kesulitan yang berarti, hanya saja secara fisik ia lelah, ternyata menjadi Presiden Direktur itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya kemana alien itu?" Gerutu Jaejoong saat baru saja selesai rapat. Ia sungguh dibuat lelah tiga hari ini. Melihat Seo Yeji yang baru tiba -selesai rapat juga, Jaejoong segera menghampiri meja kerja wanita itu.

"Yeji-_ssi_, kau tau sebenarnya direktur pergi kemana?" Jaejoong tahu sebuah tindakan bodoh ia bertanya pada wanita yang sudah jelas mengakui membencinya, namun ia terpaksa bertanya karena diperusahaan itu hanya Yeji yang sering bertegur sapa dengannya meski hubungan mereka tidak baik.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Lihat! Benarkan? Wanita ini memang tak akan pernah ramah padanya.

"Ye-"

"Baiklah!" Yeji berdiri menyela ucapan Jaejoong. " -Yunho pergi ke Daegu. Tapi aku tak tahu dia sedang apa. Yang pasti, dia punya privasi sendiri. Apa jawabanku cukup puas Kim Jaejoong? Kau membuang waktuku." Sinis Yeji lantas berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Jaejoong masih tertegun. Seketika raut wajahnya menegang mendengar nama sebuah Kota yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Sebuah Kota yang telah memberinya kenangan manis sekaligus kenangan pahit, sebuah kota yang paling ia hindari untuk dipijak, sebuah kota yang paling ia tak ingin dengar namanya.

Namun yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa sesak adalah kepergian Yunho ke sana.

Untuk apa Yunho pergi ke kota itu jika bukan karena masalah yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan?

Wajah Jaejoong menegang ketika teringat percakapan dirinya dengan Seo Yeji beberapa hari lalu. Perlahan ia merogoh ponsel dari kantong celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan beribu pertanyaan yang kini berkelebat di benaknya.

"_Jagi-yah.._ bisakah malam ini kita bertemu?... _Aniya_... hanya ingin bertemu saja... _Nde... bye._"

_Pip_

Jaejoong kembali memasukan ponselnya. Namun pikirannya masih berkelana. Ia hanya berharap semoga apa yang ia pikirkan bukanlah kenyataannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Cklek_...

Jaejoong membuka pintu kediamannya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya serasa tak bernyawa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia masih tak ingin percaya dengan kenyataan yang didapatnya. Kata-kata _'Tidak mungkin' _masih terus ia lafalkan di dalam hatinya.

Dengan gontai Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Baru pulang Jae?"

Bahkan sapaan Yoochunpun tak dihiraukannya. Jaejoong terus saja berjalan naik dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa dia?" Heran Yoochun. Namun pria bersuara _husky _itu menggendikkan bahu tak mau ambil pusing dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Heechul.

Di dalam kamar, Jaejoong duduk tercenung. Ia tak lantas berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri. Tatapan pemuda itu masih sama tak ada ekspresi.

Ia tak ingin percaya, namun apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya tadi sore membuat dadanya meringis sakit.

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya perihal Yunho _Oppa_?" Jinhee menatap heran Jaejoong._

_"_Aniya_.. hanya saja, tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa karyawati di kantin. Mereka bilang jika sebenarnya Yunho-_ssi _bukan kakak kandungmu." Jawab Jaejoong beralasan. "-Apa... itu benar?" Tanyanya hati-hati, ia tak ingin pertanyaannya menyinggung sang kekasih._

_Raut wajah Jinhee berubah sendu. "Ya.. itu memang benar... Ayahku mengadopsi Yunho _Oppa _dari sebuah panti asuhan saat Yunho _Oppa _akan menginjak usia sembilan tahun."_

_"Apa kau tahu nama panti asuhan itu?"_

_Jinhee langsung mendongak menatap Jaejoong._

_"Um, kalau tidak tahu juga tak apa." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung tak mau Jinhee curiga._

_"Entahlah, aku lupa nama panti asuhan itu. Saat itu usiaku baru enam tahun. Yang jelas tempat itu jauh dari Seoul. Dulu aku juga pergi ke sana dengan _Appa_, bahkan aku sangat senang saat _Appa _berniat mengadopsi salah seorang anak laki laki untuk jadi kakakku. Tapi saat tahu Yunho _Oppa _yang _Appa _angkat aku sempat kecewa, karena yang aku inginkan bukan dia, tapi seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki mata bulat yang indah... Astaga.. kenapa aku malah bercerita begini?" Jinhee tersipu dan menangkup kedua pipinya._

_"Tak apa, lanjutkan.. aku ingin mendengar cerita masa kecilmu dan.. Yunho-_ssi_..." Jaejoong terlanjur penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya. Dan entah mengapa dadanya menjadi berdebar._

_"Tapi aku mulai menerima Yunho _Oppa_, karena ternyata dia memang baik dan perhatian. Hidupku berubah sejak kedatangannya. Yunho _Oppa _sangat ceria, dia disukai banyak orang termasuk teman-teman barunya di sekolah. Hingga kejadian itu merubah segalanya.. Tepat saat dihari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan, Yunho _Oppa _mengalami kecelakaan karena menyelamatkanku, dia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Padahal baru dua minggu Yunho _Oppa _menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Kami hampir kehilangannya, namun dia akhirnya sadar, tapi..." Jinhee mengehentikan ceritanya dan kembali berubah sendu saat teringat kejadian menakutkan belasan tahun silam._

_"Tapi..." Jantung Jaejoong seakan memompa darah lebih cepat._

_"Dia amnesia... sampai sekarang, dia kehilangan ingatannya."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Dulu kami semua berusaha menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Kami, terutama _Appa _tak ingin Yunho _Oppa _tahu jika dirinya hanya seorang anak angkat. Maka dari itu _Appa _menolak melakukan terapi untuk Yunho _Oppa_, biarlah Yunho _Oppa _mengingat kembali dengan sendirinya. Dan sepertinya sampai sekarang Yunho _Oppa _belum mengingat masa lalunya. Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan karena kejadian itu pribadi Yunho _Oppa _berubah, dia menjadi pendiam dan dingin, dia hanya bersikap baik pada orang yang dekat dengannya saja."_

_Jaejoong terdiam mendengar cerita Jinhee. Ternyata dibalik wajah angkuh dan sikap arogannya Yunho memiliki kenangan buruk. Namun bukan ini yang ingin dia tahu._

_"Lantas, kau tidak tahu darimana Yunho berasal? Maksudku-"_

_"Ah, aku ingat! Kalau tidak salah panti asuhan itu berada di Daegu dan bernama Heaven."_

_**DEG**_

**..**

**..**

Entah sejak kapan pipi Jaejoong basah karena sesuatu yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun ketika teringat kembali cerita kekasihnya tadi membuat dadanya terasa sesak hingga butiran yang ia haramkan jatuh dari matanya itu, kini dengan bebasnya meluncur.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Bukan untuk mengambil baju ganti, namun tubuhnya membungkuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang tak pernah ia buka sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang sudah sangat lapuk. Boneka yang begitu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Boneka yang sudah tersimpan di kotak kayu itu selama belasan tahun. Jaejoong menatap boneka itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mengapa?

Setelah ia berhasil mengubur kesakitannya, ia harus mengingat kembali masa kelam itu?

Kenapa Tuhan harus mempertemukannya kembali dengan seseorang yang sudah susah payah ia lupakan?

Bukankah dunia ini luas?

Tidak!

Jaejoong tidak melupakan masa lalunya. Nama itu masih tertanam di hatinya. Namun ia berusaha melupakan dan tak mempedulikannya.

Dulu saat pertama kali Jaejoong melihat wajah dan mendengar namanya ia sempat tertegun dan curiga, namun ia segera menepisnya dan menganggap ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Dan sekarang setelah semuanya terkuak, rasa sakit itu kembali datang, bahkan lebih setelah apa yang orang itu lakukan padanya kini.

Setitik air mata jatuh tepat di wajah boneka beruang itu. Jaejoong meremat boneka itu kuat. Dan dengan hati diselimuti amarah yang tiba-tiba, Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya dan melempar kuat boneka itu keluar hingga hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Setelah tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya ia membuang benda yang dulu sangat berharga untuknya. Namun sekarang Jaejoong sudah tak ingin lagi mengingat bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya. Jaejoong sudah bertekad untuk menguburnya. Mengubur semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, termasuk mengubur ingatannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kaos yang dipakainya. Tubuh Yunho bergerak gelisah namun matanya masih terpejam. Mimpi itu datang lagi dan kini semakin terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Yunho meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. Ia juga mengerang cukup nyaring "Arghhh!"

Kepalanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Bayangan masa kecilnya berkelebat samar membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah. "Arggghhh!"

**BRAK**!

Jimi yang mendengar suara teriakan Yunho langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang meringkuk sambil meremas rambutnya kuat. "Yunho!" Segera saja Jimi menghampiri Yunho dan ikut menyentuh tangan Yunho yang tengah menjambak rambutnya. "-Yunho kau kenapa?!" Kepanikan jelas terlihat hingga mata wanita paruh baya itu berembun.

"_Eo.. monni..._" Panggil Yunho tersendat.

"Yunho..."

Yunho berusaha bangun dengan tangan yang masih meremas rambutnya. "Kepalaku..." Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan kesakitan yang mendera kepalanya. "-Bisakah.. kau... ambilkan obat.. di dalam tasku?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, segara saja Jimi mencari tas Yunho dan membukanya mencari obat yang dimaksud.

Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Jimi kembali menghampiri Yunho, membuka _tube _-wadah obat- itu dan mengambil segelas air yang tersedia di atas nakas, lantas membantu meminumkan obat itu.

Yunho menelan obat yang diberikan oleh Donghae saat ia melakukan terapi beberapa hari lalu. Donghae berkata jika itu obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk berjaga-jaga jika kemungkinan Yunho mengingat sesuatu tentang masa lalunya, karena Donghae mengatakan akan ada reaksi dan kemungkinan rasa sakit kepala yang hebat. Dan ternyata ucapan sahabatnya itu benar. Namun Yunho tak menyangka jika akan sesakit ini, apa karena ia terlalu memaksakan ingin mengingat semuanya?

"Apa sudah merasa baik?" Jimi menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah masih panik.

"Um..." Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun tak sehebat tadi. "-Tak apa _Eommoni_... terimakasih.."

Jimi duduk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho. "Jangan memaksakan jika kau belum mengingat semuanya.. pelan-pelan saja, _Eommoni _yakin, ingatanmu pasti kembali."

Yunho balik menatap wajah renta itu. "_Eommoni_.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

Sudah tiga hari Yunho tinggal di tempat yang dulu pernah membesarkannya. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jimi. Semuanya ia ceritakan tanpa ada yang terlewat termasuk rencana menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari kehidupan adik angkatnya. Selama tiga hari itu pula Yunho merenungi semuanya. Dan satu yang ia rasakan.

Penyesalan.

Setelah mengetahui masa lalunya -meski ia belum mengingat semuanya, rasa bersalah langsung menyergapnya. Andai saja ia tahu siapa Jaejoong sebelumnya, mungkin ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Ya, perasaan sayang yang dulu pernah tersimpan untuk sahabat kecilnya kini kembali. Yunho tak tahu mengapa, namun hatinya merasakan itu. Bahkan rasa ambisi untuk memiliki Jinhee seutuhnya kini lenyap sudah seolah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Cinta?

Yunho belum tahu apa yang dirasakannya ini apakah bisa di sebut cinta atau bukan, terlalu dini rasanya. Namun yang pasti ia inginkan sekarang adalah meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat terputus dulu.

"Minta maaflah padanya.. Mungkin akan sulit untuk dia memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Tapi _Eommoni _yakin suatu saat dia akan memaafkanmu jika kau berusaha."

"Aku.. akan mencobanya..."

"Bawalah dia kemari... _Eommoni _sangat merindukannya.."

"Aku akan membawanya untuk _Eommoni_..."

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*Wang Le Ai **__by __**nickeYJung*~**_

Ditatapnya pintu bercat hitam bertuliskan 'Ruang Presiden Direktur' itu cukup lama. Jaejoong tahu seseorang telah menghuni ruangan itu sejak pagi tadi bahkan sebelum ia dan karyawan lainnya datang ke kantor.

Sedikit ragu dan malas Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu dua kali, dan setelah mendengar sahutan ia membuka pintu itu dan kembali menutupnya.

Terlihat Yunho yang tengah duduk menunduk menulis sesuatu di mejanya.

Menarik nafas, Jaejoong menghampiri meja kerja Yunho dan penyimpan sebuah dokumen di atasnya.

"Ini laporan kegiatan tiga hari lalu saat kau tak ada."

Yunho mendongkak dan mata keduanya langsung beradu. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, namun Jaejoong segera membuang muka dan berbalik hendak pergi. Tetapi suara Yunho menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang hendak melangkah.

"Tunggu!"

Yunho berdiri. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa perkataannya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya, hingga hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf..."

Jaejoong bergeming. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Senyuman kecut terukir di wajahnya.

Masih membelakangi Yunho, iapun berujar dengan nada sarkastik. "Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa karena kau sudah hampir membunuhku? Atau karena kau mebohongiku selama dua bulan ini Yunho-_ssi_?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Yunho hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Keangkuhan yang selalu ia perlihatkan jika tengah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong entah hilang kemana.

"Maaf karena aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menjemputmu dulu.."

Tubuh Jaejoong seketika menegang. Apa maksud orang ini? Menjemput siapa? Kenapa sikap Yunho berubah setelah ia kembali dari Daegu? Kemana keangkuhan yang selalu diperlihatkan padanya?

Mungkinkah Yunho...

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*Wang Le Ai **__by __**nickeYJung*~**_

**TBC**

**..**

Alurnya kecepetan?

Ah, molla.. saya udah ga sabar pengen bapake inget masa lalunya, kkk.. jadi maaf klo misal Yunho terlalu cepat berubahnya ya..

Seperti biasa, selalu saya ucapkan beribu terimakasih buat readers yg sudah follow, favorite, sider jg, dan tetutama readers yg udah kasih semangat dg meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter kemarin hingga tercptalah (?) chapter ini :D

Semoga pertanyaan yg berkelebat dibenak reader sedikit terjawab ya, jika blm, chap depan akan dijelaskan lagi :)

Boleh minta suntikan semangatnya lagi? ;)

Makasih^^

YUNJAE IS REAL!

Always Keep The Faith..^^


End file.
